


10:04 January 26th

by Prince_August



Series: Agentreign being soft [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentRegin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/F, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_August/pseuds/Prince_August
Summary: Soulmate marks. An interesting idea right. It’s a little weird. One person has a mark that represents you displayed on their skin. In a world full of uncertainty it would be nice to have that’s net. That safety net. I don’t believe in soulmates but what if I did. What if there really was one person for you. I wrote this inspired by that idea. I hope you enjoy and if not please give me feedback.
Relationships: Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Relationship, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Agentreign being soft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	10:04 January 26th

Soulmate marks. Interesting. Right? Well Alex always thought so. Especially because hers made no sense. Like what the fuck does a black rose mean. Black roses could be anyone’s favorite flower. Her soulmate mark was on her hip. It was two black roses growing on a vine. She got hers later then normal. 16. You were supposed to get it at 12 but her mom always called her a “late bloomer”. She didn’t like how vague hers was. I mean yeah black roses were rare but that didn’t mean it wasnt really fucking vague. They weren’t even technically black. They were a deep maroon. And besides there were so many better flowers. Like Alex’s favorite flower. Dandelions. Yes yes yes it’s technically a weed but she doesn’t care she loves them they reminded her of her father. 

* * *

Soulmate marks. Interesting right. Sam always thought so especially because hers was considered different. People usually got ones that represent their soulmate. Not something like Sam’s. Her was on her forearm wrapping around it was a black rose and little dandelion seeds floating in the wind. One of those flowers being Sam’s favorite. She loved them because they were rare. It was interesting because people usually love common flowers like regular red roses or daisies and shit. But she loved them because they were rare and they symbolized a major change in your future. 

* * *

It was a normal day for our pair. Sam started her morning routine like she always does. She wakes up promptly at 6 in the fucking morning. And makes her and her adoptive mother coffee before heading to school. Alex started her routine in a very different way then Sam does. She wakes up at 7 and gets dressed then at 7:30 wakes up her sister. It was a very normal day for both of them. Until at lunch Lena asks Sam if she wants to be added to a group chat. “What? What kind of group chat?” 

“It’s just Kara and her sister and I think one other friend of hers… on insta” Lena says, not looking up from her book. 

“Huh ok remind me again why I should be joining this group chat?” Sam says half distractedly looking at an auburn haired girl sitting there tables down from them. 

“Because i'm your only friend and you really need to meet new people.” 

“First of all, rude.” sam is now looking at lena “B sure fine i guess you can add me to the group chat” 

“You know I'm playing” Lena says, pulling out her phone. “Not about the me being your only friend though” 

* * *

Alex is only half listening to kara ramble on. She is too distracted by a tall brunette sitting a few tables down. “Hello alex….. ALEX are you even listening?” Kara says while waving her hand in front of Alex's face. Alex was indeed not listening but she knew Kara was asking something “Hmm what? Oh yeah sure whatever you want..” 

“YES! So i can add her to the chat?” Alex only now takes in what Kara asked “Wait what the one with me, you Lena and nia?” 

“Yeah can i add her” 

“Who” 

“One of lenas friends” 

“Um sure if nias ok with it” 

“YES! She already said yes so i'm adding her” 

* * *

Four months. That doesn't seem like a long time to know someone right? Four months seems like the time period that you're still getting to know someone. Well not for Sam and Alex. No. They seemingly know so much about each other it feels like they've known each other for years. They know all the things. All the stupid things. All the important things. But one thing they never knew was each other's favorite flower. It never seemed important enough and with the school year ending and them both graduating it never mattered. All that mattered was spending as much time together as possible. Did Sam have feelings for Alex? Hell yeah. Did Alex feel the same way? Obviously. But neither of them were going to say anything. Because that didn't matter. Sam never saw Alex’s mark and Alex never got to see Sam. And now they were moving across the country. They would probably never see each other again and that's what it surely felt like that first year. That first year they both left never knowing that they were the perfect match. That they complete each other. That they could never live without one another. It was january 25th and Alex was on a call with Kara. “hey Kar i have a question?”

“Yeah? What's up al?” 

“Did Lena ever see Sam's soulmate mark?” 

“Umm i don't know let me ask” Kara calls out to lena  _ “hey babe did you ever see sams soulmate mark?”  _

_ “Yeah why?”  _

_ “Alex wants to know”  _

_ “Oh um yeah I think it was a black rose with like little dandelion seeds flying in the wind?”  _

_ “Kinda weird if you ask me”  _

_ “Ok thank you babe”  _

“Did you hear her al?” 

“Yeah i did…… hey i have one more question?” 

“Hmm? Yeah what is it?” 

“Your soulmate mark matches Lena's favorite flower right?” 

“Yep plumerias” 

“Can you put Lena on for a second?” 

“Yeah sure” there's some shuffling and then Lena's voice chimes in. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Le do you happen to know Sam’s favorite?” 

“Oh yeah its black roses…… Why……. Alex?......”

“Hey um i have to go but um tell kara i love her and i'll talk to her tomorrow” 

“Um no yeah sure.” Lena starts but before she can finish Alex has already hung up and bought a plane ticket for National city. You see, Alex decided to study in New York while Sam went to university in National city. It would take all day for Alex to get there but she only had one goal. Tell her best friend she loved her. 

* * *

It was a long extremely uncomfortable trip as most cross country flights are but it didn't matter. Alex knew where Sam lived because they had sent gifts to each other. Before she could talk herself out of it she was standing in front of Sam’s door. Her hair was soaked by the rain. Her clothes clung to her skin. And she carried a single black rose in her hand. She raised her hand to knock on the door. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her eyes were tired and the moon shone brightly at 10:04 pm. It doesn't seem that late but holy shit she had traveled all day and into the next night. It was 10:04 pm january 26 and a day she would never forget. Today was the day she told her best friend she loved her. Her hands were shaking so much she could see the rose trembling in her hand. She raised her hand to knock and she did.  _ Knock… knock… knock…  _ Sam opens almost immediately as if she expected Alex to be there. 

“Hel- Alex? What are you doing here?”

“I'm in love with you.” 

“What?” 

“I'm in love with you… I have been for a while.  I love you a lot and I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I love your laugh and the way you smile. I love your geeky jokes and how you go off on tangents about space. I love how excited you get when you talk about musicals or songs you like. I love how you’re always ready to help anyone who needs it. I love how much you care and how kind you are. I love how you don’t treat me like I’m broken but instead you treat me like I’m anything but that. I love how you can talk hours on end about a bunch of stuff I probably won’t understand but I’ll sit and listen forever. So what I guess I’m really trying to say is I love you Sam and I'm sorry if I overstepped but my mark matches yours.” sam doesn't say anything. For a second she just stares at alex. 

“I'm sorry this was a mista-” Alex starts turning away when Sam pulls her toward her by the lapels of her leather jacket slowly until she crashes her lips with Alex’s. They stand there like that. Kissing in the rain until Sam pulls away and rests her forehead on Alex’s. 

“I love you too”

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the Nia to my brainy. The Alex to my Sam. The Kara to my Lena. Thank you Bex. Thank you so so much for loving me.


End file.
